


Battle Hair

by direneed



Category: Bleach, Mulan (1998)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direneed/pseuds/direneed
Summary: Ichika watches Mulan one day when her parents left her in the care of Ichigo and Orihime. She's left home alone for one hour while her mother is leaving for work and her father is coming home, and gets into some trouble involving a sword and her hair.





	

The sounds of knife chopping through hair echoed through the Abarai residence as Renji came home from work. Courtesy of work scheduling, Renji and Rukia had decided that they would try leaving Ichika home alone for an hour. Only an hour. Rukia had left for work the hour previously.

“Ichika…?” Renji called into the house, pausing at the entrance to take off his sandals.

“Papa! Papa!” Ichika called, eagerly running past the entrance way, looking for her father.

“You just missed me.”

There was a scampering of young feet back towards him. Renji was hugged around the waist. When Ichika looked up—

“Ichika…what did you do to your hair?” Renji asked his daughter. Ichika’s hair was cut in a ragged bob right at her chin.

“Do you like it Papa? When I stayed with ‘Hime and Ichi-san, we watched this movie. The girl was so cool Papa! She wasn’t girly at all, and she was sad ‘cause she thought her parents didn’t like her, but then her Papa got called away to go to war, but since he was hurt, she didn’t want him to go. So, she dressed like a boy and went for him. I think my hair makes me look tough!” she declared. Renji grimaced at his daughter’s explanation.

“I think we’re going to go see Hime-san about fixing your hair…” Renji replied.

“NOOOO I like it this way.” Ichika pouted. Renji sighed.

“Your Mama won’t like it very much.” Renji mumbled. “C’mon.”

“Where Papa?”

“To fix your hair.”

-_-_-_-

“Rangiku-san.” Renji announced as he entered the Squad 10 office. Luckily, he had avoided his wife and captain on their way here. “I have a problem. And you have to please not tell Rukia or Kuchiki-taichou.” Rangiku yawned as she stretched out from her spot on the couch in the office.

“Rangiku-san! Good morning!” Ichika announced. Rangiku smiled at the little girl.

“Ichika-cha—oh my!” Rangiku declared. She looked at Renji. “What happened to your child’s hair?” Rangiku asked Renji.

“She watched some movie while Ichigo and Orihime were watching her the other day. I think she waited until she knew there wouldn’t be anyone at home to cut it herself. She said she saw it in some movie that she watched with them.” Renji explained. Rangiku giggled. “I thought maybe you could help…” Renji said nervously.

Rangiku smiled at Renji and then knelt to Ichika’s eye level.

“Alright Ichika-chan! Let’s fix your hair!” Rangiku told Ichika.

“You aren’t gonna make it grow, back are you?” Ichika whined. “Papa said he was gonna take me back to Hime-san and have her fairies make my hair grow back.” Ichika explained.

“No, no, no Ichika-chan. We’re just gonna make your hair look better.” Rangiku replied.

“Okay.” Ichika said reluctantly.

-_-_-_-

The next morning, Rukia came home from work. She nudged Renji awake on the futon. Renji stirred and smiled sleepily at his wife.

“Time for the day shift.” Rukia said softly. “How was she?”

“Good.” Renji yawned out and stretched, and Rukia gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “She still sleepin’?” Rukia nodded.

“Get ready.” Rukia yawned herself. “I’ll wait for you to finish.”

-_-_-_-

Renji came home from work and discovered that his wife was still home.

“I’m home?” Renji called into the house. Rukia and Ichika greeted him at the door.

“Ichika cut her hair.” Rukia stated simply. “By herself.” Rukia stated bluntly. Renji nodded nervously.

“She said it was because of some movie she saw when Ichigo and Orihime were babysitting her the other day.” Renji explained. Ichika went over to her father and held onto his leg.

“Papa wanted to take me back to Hime-san and have her fairies fix my hair, but I told him no. I like my hair Mama. It makes me look tough! And—And—Ichi-san showed me a picture of Mama from a long time ago. My hair looks like Mama’s—even though it’s red.” Ichika explained. “The girl in the movie reminded me of Mama.” Ichika explained, and blushed, looking down at her feet. Rukia’s expression softened.

“Well, it is just hair.” Rukia replied, and put a hand on her daughter’s head. “Next time though, have Papa or I help you with your hair okay?”

“Yes Mama.”


End file.
